


Butt Plugs Are Not Conducive For Working (Traducción)

by Igni1LB



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 13:07:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16517042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Igni1LB/pseuds/Igni1LB
Summary: "Steve observó a Danny entrar en su oficina, con el estómago retorciéndose nerviosamente cuando vio a Danny detenerse en la puerta sorprendido. Entró hasta la habitación, se detuvo en el escritorio y recogió el pequeño dispositivo negro que Steve había colocado allí antes. Miró al otro lado de la oficina de Steve y Steve agachó la cabeza, fingiendo estar completamente absorto en el papeleo.Habían hablado de eso antes, pero él no estaba seguro si ...Oh.Bien.La ligera vibración que de repente latía a través de él respondió a esa pregunta ".-x-Esta historia pertenece a tarialdarion que me ha dado autorización para traducir su historia. Link de su perfil:https://archiveofourown.org/users/tarialdarion/pseuds/tarialdarion





	Butt Plugs Are Not Conducive For Working (Traducción)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Butt Plugs Are Not Conducive For Working](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15209036) by [tarialdarion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tarialdarion/pseuds/tarialdarion). 



**Capítulo único**

 

Steve observó a Danny entrar en su oficina, con el estómago retorciéndose nerviosamente cuando vio a Danny detenerse en la puerta sorprendido. Entró hasta la habitación, se detuvo en el escritorio y recogió el pequeño dispositivo negro que Steve había colocado allí antes. Miró al otro lado de la oficina de Steve y Steve agachó la cabeza, fingiendo estar completamente absorto en el papeleo.

Habían hablado de eso antes, pero él no estaba seguro si ...

Oh.

Bien.

La ligera vibración que de repente latía a través de él respondió a esa pregunta. Levantó la vista para ver a Danny sonriéndole, acariciando el control remoto con su pulgar. Steve se movió en su silla y la sonrisa de Danny se ensanchó, ya que obviamente estaba complacido con la dirección que tomaba este día.

Dos horas más tarde, Steve lamentaba poner lo que ahora era un dispositivo de tortura en las manos de Danny. Fue un día lento, un día de papeleo, y Steve no pudo usar su excusa previamente determinada de un caso para desconectar cuando Danny comenzó a conducir a Steve de manera activa en un frenesí.

La primera vez que Danny encendió las cuentas, Steve dio un respingo y se golpeó la rodilla contra el escritorio. Apretó los dientes contra el dolor e intentó desesperadamente ignorar las cuentas giratorias que presionaban firmemente contra su borde. Steve regresó a la semana anterior cuando Danny empujó a Steve sobre la cama, le ató las manos a la espalda y procedió a rodearlo hasta que Steve se retorcía debajo de él, rogando por poder correrse.

Steve se aferró a los lados del escritorio, respirando profundamente para controlar su ritmo cardíaco e ignorando el calor pulsante que se acumulaba en su ingle. Se negó a romper, se negó a mirar la cara engreída de Danny porque sabía que sabía exactamente lo que le estaba haciendo a Steve. El desafío de Danny hizo eco en su mente: 'Apuesto a que puedo tenerte rogando por mi polla en el trabajo, Steve. ¿Te gustaría eso? ¿Quieres que te moleste hasta que no puedas soportarlo más? ¿Hasta que me necesites tanto que vienes y me lo pides?'

Steve recuerda claramente el estremecimiento de todo el cuerpo ante las palabras de Danny, exhalando un 'mierda' estrangulada mientras determinaba en privado no hacer tal cosa.

Dios, ¿realmente tenía que durar todo el día?

Tres horas después de eso, Steve se apresuró al baño, esperando desesperadamente que nadie notara el bulto insistente en sus pantalones, y cerró la cerradura en su lugar. Se abrió los pantalones, sacó su polla y comenzó a acariciarse con una intensidad que rozaba lo maníaco.

Un golpe en la puerta lo hizo golpear el puño contra la pared. "¿Qué?" Se obligó a salir.

"Será mejor que no hagas lo que creo que estás haciendo ahí dentro, Steve". La voz de Danny era tan calmada y segura de sí misma que Steve podía visualizar la sonrisa de mierda que se plasmaba en su cara. "No, a menos que quieras ser castigado".

La vibración se elevó un poco, las cuentas ahora se retorcían en un patrón aleatorio, dejando a Steve jadeando y agarrando la pared para apoyarse mientras sus rodillas se doblaban. "¿Cómo es eso?", Dijo Danny en tono de conversación, muy probablemente apoyado contra la puerta de una manera muy casual. "¿Necesitas más ... estímulo?" El tapón comenzó a palpitar con una intensidad que dejó a Steve jadeando ferozmente, inclinando sus caderas en el aire mientras su polla goteaba antes de llegar al suelo.

"Danny", dijo en voz baja, sin gemir, sin importar lo que Danny decidiera pensar.

"Solo unas pocas horas más", respondió Danny, "puedes ser bueno para mí". Steve escuchó los pasos de Danny y se quejó, sabiendo que tendría que seguir o pagar el precio más tarde. La promesa de lo que vendría era suficiente para que Steve reuniera su fuerza de voluntad y empujara su polla nuevamente dentro de sus pantalones, respirando profundamente para recuperar la compostura, y saliendo al pasillo, un temporizador para las últimas horas de trabajo. Haciendo tictac los minutos en su cabeza.

\-----

Steve hizo pasar a Danny a la casa, con una mano casi educada en la parte baja de la espalda, cerrando la puerta con fuerza y deslizando las cerraduras con clics definitivos. Danny se volvió hacia él, y Steve gruñó, sacudiéndolo de nuevo y empujándolo hacia las escaleras. La necesidad que había estado corriendo bajo su piel todo el día era insistente, reduciendo su enfoque a una cosa: el maldito Danny hasta que estaba tan desesperado como lo había estado con Steve.

"Puedo recordarte", se rió Danny, permitiendo que Steve lo arrastrara escaleras arriba, "¿que tu lo trajiste?" Se apretó contra la espalda de Steve en la parte superior de las escaleras, empujándolo hacia el dormitorio. "¿Quién fue el que me dejó el mando a distancia, hmm?" Se agachó hasta el culo de Steve, deslizando una mano anticipatoria por el firme músculo. Steve se estremeció ante el toque, tirando del brazo de Danny para empujarlo sobre la cama, a horcajadas sobre sus piernas rápidamente.

Danny se recostó contra las almohadas, sus agudos ojos azules evaluaron a Steve y su obvia erección con una sonrisa. La mirada de Danny siempre había tenido la habilidad de desnudar a Steve, para hacerlo sentir vulnerable y fuerte, pero esta vez, había un calor en sus ojos que hizo que Steve se estremeciera, repentinamente desesperado por que Danny estuviera desnudo.

"Me has dicho repetidas veces que tomo decisiones estúpidas", le dijo Steve, arrastrando sus manos por los brazos de Danny y por sus hombros, deslizándose hacia abajo hasta un pezón con el pulgar. "Solo estoy siendo consistente".

Danny soltó una carcajada que se retorció en un gemido cuando Steve pellizcó su otro pezón. "Consistente, dice. Como si fuera coherente para él permanecer recluido en su oficina todo el día, retorciéndose notablemente en su silla ".

Steve resopló. "Era más sutil que eso".

Danny sonrió, inclinándose para descansar una mano en la parte posterior del cuello de Steve. "No, babe", murmuró, con los ojos en los labios de Steve, "realmente no lo eras". Arrastró a Steve a un beso, se dejó caer contra las almohadas y Steve lo siguió con facilidad, agachándose sobre Danny y mordiéndole el labio inferior. Danny gimió, y Steve aprovechó ese gemido para chupar la boca de Danny, rodando sus caderas contra la de Danny.

"Ropa", jadeó, tirando hacia atrás y tirando de su camisa, "tienen que estar fuera". Danny asintió sin vergüenza y se desabrochó la camisa con dedos ágiles. Steve miró con aprecio, su propia camisa olvidada, mientras los abdominales y los hombros de Danny se flexionaban mientras se quitaba la camisa, tirándola hacia un lado. Steve nunca se cansaría de ver a Danny desnudarse, ver cómo cada centímetro de piel bronceada y lisa se revelaba y se mostraba para él, solo para él.

Danny le sonrió a Steve, tirando de la camisa todavía atrapada en los brazos de Steve. "Fuera", exigió, y Steve no tuvo más remedio que obedecer, levantándose de la cama para desnudarse por completo, un suave suspiro de alivio se le escapó cuando su pene finalmente fue liberado. Danny fue levantado sobre sus codos, recorriendo con los ojos el cuerpo de Steve y Steve se sonrojó ante la mirada en sus ojos. Se levantó de la cama, quitándose los pantalones y la ropa interior, gloriosamente desnudo frente a Steve. Steve dejó que su mirada se arrastrará por el cuerpo de Danny, deteniéndose en la polla que sobresalía desafiante de los rizos rubios oscuros recortados, un brillo perlado en la punta que Steve quería probar.

Empujó a Danny suavemente sobre la cama, murmurando: "Eres hermoso", mientras iba, sabiendo que Danny tenía un ligero polvo rosa en las mejillas por el cumplido sin siquiera mirar.

"Eres tan sexy como la mierda", respondió Danny temblando, sus manos agarrando las caderas de Steve con fuerza y tirando de él hacia otro ferviente beso. Sus pollas se rozaron y las dos se quedaron boquiabiertas. Steve se estaba consumiendo rápidamente con la necesidad de estar dentro de Danny, la plenitud del tapón era una presión insistente que palpitaba en el fondo de su mente. Danny había girado la vibración al ritmo más lento y suave, pero todavía estaba vibrando, aún encendiéndolo en el interior, todavía presionando contra su borde estirado.

Steve se inclinó y agarró el lubricante sentado en la mesita de noche. Agarrándolo con una mano, se levantó de Danny con la otra y dejó un rastro de besos en su cuello. Danny se arqueó hacia ellos, pequeños sonidos de placer emanaban de él cuando Steve se abrió camino por el pecho de Danny, chupando suavemente un pezón, arrastrando su lengua por los abdominales de Danny, y clavando sus dientes en el hueso de la cadera de Danny, solo para verlo gritar y retorcerse. Sus manos en las sábanas.

"Steve", advirtió Danny, "es mejor que me pongas tu boca en la polla en este momento". Su voz era contundente, pero se estremeció cuando Steve respiró con fuerza sobre su polla, una gota de presemen deslizándose por la piel para enterrarse en esos rizos rubios .

Steve le dirigió una mirada depredadora. "Es mi turno de dejarte retorciéndote, Williams". Se sumergió, tragando a Danny con un movimiento suave, relajando su garganta para llevarlo lo más lejos posible. Steve estaba muy satisfecho con el grito que Danny dejó escapar, sus caderas daban un impulso abortado. Se dispuso a volver loco a Danny, alternando entre largas y suaves succiones y arremolinadas lamidas que hicieron que Danny se estremeciera, gimiendo incoherentes súplicas. Steve ignoró la forma en que su polla presionaba contra las sábanas, forzando sus caderas aún en lugar de buscar la fricción que tan desesperadamente deseaba.

Se cubrió los dedos con lubricante, sin renunciar nunca a su arremetida contra la polla de Danny, apreciando el rubor rojo en todo el cuerpo de Danny, y presionó uno en el agujero de Danny. Danny extendió sus piernas al tocarlas, ahogándose "sí, Steve, Dios, por favor, jódeme".

Steve empujó su dedo hacia adentro, lentamente comenzó a empujar dentro y fuera del agujero de Danny mientras trazaba una vena palpitante en su polla con su lengua. Se los trago con la boca y succionó con fuerza, empujando un segundo dedo mientras lo hacía, y la espalda de Danny se arqueó de la cama. "Joder", gritó, volviendo a caer en la cama y temblando. Steve escondió una sonrisa satisfecha y estiró a Danny lo más eficientemente posible, ocasionalmente lamiendo su polla solo para ver a Danny retorcerse. Cuando consideró que Danny estaba lo suficientemente preparado, se recostó, limpiándose la mano distraídamente sobre el muslo de Danny y sonrió ante la brumosa mirada que lo invadió.

Danny extendió sus piernas aún más, extendiéndose sobre las sábanas, con la polla húmeda y pesada contra su estómago, un rubor rojo que cubría todo su cuerpo, ojos completamente oscuros de lujuria y deseo, y parecía el epítome del pecado puro. Steve gimió ante la vista, la mano apretando rápidamente la base de su polla con fuerza. Quería, necesitaba estar dentro de Danny ahora mismo, carajo.

Danny debió haber visto algo de la desesperación de Steve porque asintió y dijo con voz ronca: "Entra en mi ahora".

Era una señal de la abrumadora necesidad de Steve de no conjurar una respuesta en ante el tono de demanda de Danny. Cayó hacia adelante, las piernas de Danny descansaron en sus brazos y lentamente comenzó a empujar dentro de Danny. Ambos gimieron mientras él presionaba constantemente hacia adentro, moviendo sus caderas en movimientos abortados. Steve sintió que un calor chispeante se arrastraba por su espina dorsal y apretaba los dientes para evitar empujar todo al mismo tiempo, de perseguir el orgasmo que había estado deseando todo el día.

Él tocó fondo y se detuvo, temblando por la necesidad de joder a Danny, la necesidad de meterse en él hasta que ambos temblaran y gritaran de placer. Danny abrió los ojos confundido cuando Steve no se movió, y la comprensión se encendió rápidamente antes de que Steve asintiera bruscamente. Steve gimió con alivio, finalmente libre para perseguir después de esa liberación que había estado ansiando durante tanto tiempo.

Golpeó a Danny, incapaz de decir nada más que jurar violentamente, el sudor goteaba por su espina dorsal en la cálida noche hawaiana. Las manos de Danny se curvaron en sus brazos, y fue vagamente consciente de que Danny estaba jadeando algo en su oído, pero no podía oírlo por encima del torrente de sangre en sus oídos. Empujó más fuerte, un deseo abrumador inundando sus venas.

Un fuerte aumento en la vibración en su culo hizo que sus caderas tartamudearan y miró a ver a Danny sosteniendo el pequeño control remoto negro, con una expresión de suficiencia en su rostro. Steve no pudo evitar la risa sin aliento que lo dejó, y empujó una vez, con fuerza, a Danny solo para ver que la satisfacción se convertía en placer por un momento. Danny levantó una ceja y murmuró: "¿En serio?" Y presionó un botón. Esas malditas perlas comenzaron su asalto contra su culo y Steve se arqueó, empujando su polla dentro de Danny lo más posible y aguantó, sintiendo su autocontrol colgando de un hilo muy delgado.

Su piel se sentía sobre estimulada y en todas partes se tocaba como una marca. Comenzó a rodar sus caderas, luchando desesperadamente a través del hambre que se apresuraba a través de él para decir más o menos, "¿Eso es todo?"

Los ojos de Danny se entrecerraron, su expresión se volvió ligeramente peligrosa a pesar del sudoroso cabello rubio que se mecía en su rostro y ocultaba algo de su vista. "Ni siquiera cerca", dijo, cuidadosamente deliberado. Steve sonrió y continuó empujando lentamente a Danny, la urgencia de seguir zumbando a través de él. Danny pasó las manos por la espalda de Steve, apretando su culo por un momento antes de extender sus mejillas, golpeando una vez el tapón. Steve se sobresaltó ante la sensación, sus brazos casi se rindieron y lo derribaron sobre Danny.

Danny sonrió, su intención era obvia, y tiró del enchufe, no lo suficientemente fuerte como para sacarlo, pero lo suficiente para que Steve lo sintiera tirar de su borde deliciosamente. Gimió ante la sensación, atrapado entre empujar a Danny y empujar contra la presión en su agujero. De repente, Danny desconectó el enchufe y lo arrojó a un lado donde el ruido de la vibración se desvaneció en el fondo. Steve se quedó sin aliento ante el repentino vacío, dejando escapar un suave gemido ante la forma en que se apretó alrededor de la nada antes de sentir la presión contundente de los dedos de Danny que rodeaban su agujero.

"Danny", suplicó, inclinando sus caderas hacia atrás para encontrarse con la mano de Danny. Danny se rió entre dientes.

"Te tengo, Steve." Danny metió dos dedos sin ceremonias. Steve ya estaba lo suficientemente estirado de modo que todo lo que sentía era una leve quemadura que aumentaba el calor que crecía en su vientre. Danny presionó los dedos directamente contra la próstata de Steve y eso fue todo. El mundo de Steve se astilló, y volvió a empujar a Danny antes de que todo se disolviera en un placer intenso, su mundo se desvaneció y Danny se apretó a su alrededor y la fuerte liberación de tensión inundó su cuerpo. Cayó hacia adelante, temblando y jadeando a través de las réplicas, la estática en su cabeza se desvaneció lentamente volviendo a la realidad, al sonido de Danny gimiendo en su oído.

"Bájate", Danny exigió empujar el pecho de Steve. Steve obedeció, le temblaban las extremidades y su mente aún estaba borrosa por el orgasmo. Danny prácticamente se abalanzó sobre él, lo arrojó sobre la cama, empujó su cabeza sobre las almohadas y lo empujó firmemente hacia él. Steve gritó, sus manos luchando por agarrar las sábanas arrugadas mientras Danny lo follaba con fuerza. El fuerte giro del dolor que había acompañado su primer empuje se desvaneció rápidamente cuando Danny empujó su polla contra la próstata de Steve para perseguir su propia liberación.

Steve sintió como si estuviera hormigueando por todas partes, la sobreestimulación lo hizo gritar el nombre de Danny intercalado con una maldición violenta. Un placer que lo agitaba lo recorrió mientras Danny pasaba las uñas por la espalda de Steve. Steve se apretó automáticamente, y Danny juró, sus caderas se sacudieron mientras su polla se hinchaba y se corrió, pulsando profundamente dentro de Steve. Steve cerró los ojos y se desplomó completamente sobre la cama, escurriéndose por completo.

Danny se rió y se dejó caer a su lado, estirándose perezosamente. "Creo que me cansaste", murmuró, acurrucándose contra el costado de Steve.

Steve sonrió en la almohada, con los ojos medio cerrados por el agotamiento. "Represalias", dijo, con la almohada amortiguando sus palabras, "Tuve que responderte de alguna manera".

"Sí", dijo Danny secamente, lanzando una pierna sobre los dos de Steve, "tal castigo, follando contigo en el colchón, estoy tan contento de haber sobrevivido a eso".

Ambos se echaron a reír y Danny le dio un suave beso en el sudoroso hombro de Steve. "Duerme ahora, la represalia será más tarde".

"¿No debería alguien conseguir el enchufe?" Steve bostezó, sin realmente preocuparse lo suficiente como para mirar a su alrededor.

Danny acurrucó una mano alrededor de la cadera de Steve y le acarició la piel, ya casi dormida. "Duerme ahora, enchúfalo más tarde".

Steve resopló ante las palabras de su compañero y se acurrucó más en las sábanas, dejando que el suave zumbido del enchufe y los suspiros soñolientos de Danny lo llevaran a dormir.


End file.
